


The New Normal

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava takes Sara back to watch her school play.





	The New Normal

“Sara, it’ll be fun, I promise!” Ava says. 

Sara smiles and tilts her head. “You’re usually the one who doesn’t like to mess up time.”

“It’s just for a few minutes. They won’t know.”

“Fine,” Sara says, shaking her head. “But you can’t laugh.”

“Alright, Peter. You ready to watch your old school play?” Ava says. 

“Never.”

“Alright. Let’s find some disguises and go.”

They sit in the back row. The lights go out on the stage, and Ava holds her breath. The teacher starts making announcements and thanking the students and parents, and Ava squeezes Sara’s hand. 

Young Sara walks on stage. Ava can see her hesitate for a fraction of a second before she does the tap dance. She runs off stage, and the play goes on. 

She comes back a few scenes later with hastily reapplied makeup. The teacher crouches behind the curtain, and Young Sara only stumbles over one more line. 

“That was not as bad as I remember,” Sara says. 

“Yeah, I could barely even tell,” Ava says. 

Young Sara jumps down off the stage. Her whole family is there. Dinah is smiling proudly, and she lifts her daughter up. Quentin nods and kisses her on the cheek. Laurel looks a little bored, but she hugs Sara too after a prompt from Dinah. 

“Nice job,” Ava says. Sara laughs and holds her hand.

Young Sara smiles and twirls in a circle. “Hello. Do I know you?”

“No,” Ava says, but she smiles.

“Hmm. Are you sure?”

Ava bites the side of her lip to keep from grinning. “Not yet.”

Young Sara looks a little disappointed. She takes a look at her future self. 

“I want to look like you when I grow up!”

“You very well might,” Sara says. The girls runs back to her family, and Sara and Ava smile after her.

“Elementary school you is so sweet,” Ava says.

“Bet you’re wondering what happened,” Sara jokes.

Ava shakes her head. “Hey, you’re sweet too.”

“Am I?”

“And this is when I’m glad we’re not a ‘normal’ couple, because then we wouldn’t get to do stuff like this,” Ava says. 

Sara laughs and giggles. “Think we’re the new normal?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was really sad that I couldn't watch the episode live because I have band practice when it airs, so I got home an hour after it ended. I originally planned to wake up early tomorrow morning, but then I realized that I couldn't wait that long, so I just stayed up really late until it was available on the site. So that's why I'm up at 2:30 AM, but it was so worth it. I was so happy with this episode. It was so good and I loved every second of AvaLance my laptop screen and tired eyes were blessed with. I'm so happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and requests are open if anyone has a prompt! There are also a few prompts I haven't gotten to yet, but I certainly haven't forgotten!


End file.
